Date Night
by OnEwIeRdFrEaK
Summary: Erasa and Videl have dates, what're Gohan and Sharpener gonna do about it, Mirai Trunks just along for the ride


Disclaimer : Dont own anything.

* * *

Videl and Erasa walked into Gohans house where they were having a sleep over with bags and bags of clothes.

Gohan turned towards the two laughing girls.

"Where have you guys been? And what's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Well, if you MUST know, Videl and I have dates tonight." Erasa answered with a smug smile.

Gohan's ears quickly perked up at the mention of the word," dates".

He quickly walked towards the two girls.

"There's no way I'm letting you go out on a date! "Gohan declared angrily.

"Are you kidding me? Since when are YOU the boss of ME?" Videl said incredulously.

Gohan shrank back instantly.

"Its just that, well, I dont want you to get in trouble, you know guys, hehe" He answered quickly.

Erasa giggled "You don't have to worry about us Gohan, I always carry protection and Videl is THE Hercule Satans daughter!"

Gohan turned to face the blonde girl before him.

"Erasa! You carry condoms in your purse?!"

Videl laughed out loud.

"No, you wuss! She carries mace!"

Gohan blushed furiously.

"Sorry Erasa, I should know better than to think you would do such things."

Unfortunately Gohans mother chose that moment to enter the living room.

"HEY! What's wrong with carrying protection? I used to carry condoms in my purse all the time and am damn glad I did! What would happen if me and a hottie were making out and we got the urge to you know? Same with your father since I dont think another child would be a good idea right now...but maybe a little girl...oh Goku darling!" she ran back into the kitchen to her 'Goku darling'.

Gohan sweatdropped then looked at Videl and stared her down.

"Well, if you are ever in that position, run straight home and have a cold shower and never see that "hottie" again." He replied sternly.

Erasa waved him away with a delicate hand and grabbed Videl before she could retort.

"Whatever! Come on Videl, we need to get ready for our dates."

Gohan sighed watching the two girls ran upstairs to get dressed.

Sharpener turned to his two friends.

"Ok, guys, this is the plan."

A confused Gohan glanced at M.Trunks.

"Plan? What plan?"

"The plan where we do everything in our power to stop the girls from going on their dates." Sharpener replied.

"What? Are you kidding? If we try to stop them from going on their dates, Videl will have our heads on silver plates!" Gohan panicked.

Sharpener rolled his eyes.

"Are you telling me that you two are afraid of little ole Videl?

Gohan and M.Trunks nodded their heads.

Sharpener slapped his forehead.

"Come on guys! Are you mice or men?" He said trying to spark some determination in them.

Gohan and M.Trunks glanced at each other then at Sharpener.

"MICE!" they answered in unison.

"Fine, let them go on their dates. Erasa probably has an extra condom for Videl just incase she gets in the mood too." He replied, knowing this would at least get Gohans attention.

"We're in!" Gohan exclaimed for himself and M.Trunks.

An hour or so later Videl and Erasa walked down the stairs giggling. Both girls were startled when they heard moaning coming from Gohan's room. The two girls rushed towards the room and were astonished at the sight before them. All three teenagers were rolling around the office floor holding their stomachs in pain. Erasa ran towards Sharpener and cradled his head in her lap.

"Oh, my gosh Sharpy! Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

He moaned even louder at the sound of her frantic voice.

"OOOHHHHHHHH." He moaned in fake pain.

Videl raced to where Gohan and M.Trunks were rolling around on the floor, and placed each one of her hands on the boy's foreheads.

"They don't seem to have a fever." She indicated.

Gohan's mind quickly raced.

"No, no fever. Stomach pains, huge stomach pain. It's probably from the food Videl cooked today." He answered while groaning at the same time.

A worried look passed through Videl's eyes. It was her fault, all three of her friends were sick because she had decided to play Martha Stewart.

She kissed the top of his forehead and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Gohan I'll take care of you."

_HA! She bought it!_ He thought smugly.

He instantly looked up into her face and frowned.

"No, Videl, what about your date? I don't want to ruin your date, you seemed so excited."

She smiled sympathetically at him.

"No, Gohan, I want to stay and take care of you, your way more important than a stupid date." She said.

Erasa nodded in agreement from where she sat.

"Of course you guys are more important. I'm staying too. We need to make sure you 3 are ok." She stated.

Sharpener and M.Trunks grinned at each other proudly.

Ten minutes later Gohan was lying comfortably on his bed, covered with a warm blanket, and a Guilty Videl sitting on the bed next to him.

"Videl I just feel so awful that you had to miss your date." He said in fake sorry tone.

She smiled at him.

"I'm not." She said sexily.

Gohan gulped as she leaned towards him, her eyes staring at his lips.

"Videl, what are you.?"

"I'm doing something I've been wanting to do for a long time." She answered coyly.

Gohan gasped for air.

"Gohan, will you let me chain you to your bed." She asked sensually.

"Whaaa?"

"Please, Gohan, I've been dreaming of this for a long time. I want to make you yern for me, I want to make you crazy." She pleaded with a sexy pout.

Gohan nodded half dazed. He couldn't believe this was happening.

She carefully chained him to the bed. Once she had finished she stood at the foot of the bed and looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, yeah, you're going to get what you deserve." She whispered.

Meanwhile in the guestroom next door.

M. Trunks and Sharpener were each lying on a bed and were trying hard not to smile. Their plan had worked, and now the girls were going to pamper them until they became 'well' again.

Erasa walked in with two mugs full of hot chocolate. She gave each boy a mug, and they both drank them instantly. Once M.Trunks finished his chocolate he handed it back to Erasa.

"Wow Erasa that was excellent chocolate, what did you put in it? Some cinnamon?" He asked.

"Uh huh. "She smiled smugly at him.

Sharpener finished his chocolate and instantly felt sleepy.

"Damn girl, that was good." He said and covered his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"I'm glad you liked it, Sharpy.It was my own special recipe."

Before she could finish her sentence, both guys were fast asleep.

Videl walked towards the chained up Gohan and started pulling off his pants.

When he was unclothes she pulled away from him and gazed at him.

"My, my, you are a stallion, aren't you?" She asked.

"Wait till you see me in action." He smiled lazily at her.

"No, I don't think I will, but I'm sure M.Trunks and Sharp will fill me in." She said with a broad smile.

"Huh?" He asked puzzled.

Just then, She walked out of the room. Minutes later she came in dragging a naked Sharpener in by the feet.

To Gohan surprised, right behind came a petite Erasa dragging an even Naked M.Trunks by the arms.

"Gosh he's heavy! " Erasa exclaimed.

Videl and Erasa placed both men on each side of the frantic saiyan.

Gohan instantly panicked.

"What in the world? What's going on here, Videl? Erasa?" He asked the two smiling girls.

"Well, you see Gohan, we figured out your little game, and decided to turn the tables." Videl said smiling.

"What? How?" Gohan demanded.

"Well, for starters, Sharpy and M.Trunksie were smiling like two hyenas for starters!" Erasa answered, pointing at the two sleeping boys.

"And secondly, you didn't even eat anything I cooked. Remember??" She said glaring at him.

"So, now where going to take some photographs of you three guys in bed together, and then we are going to e-mail it off to everyone you know. See how they like it. I can just see Vegeta laughing his head off right now!" Videl laughed.

Erasa held up a small camera and pointed it at the three teenage boys.

"Say cheese, cutie!"


End file.
